The present invention relates to a three-shaft gearbox, particularly for industrial vehicles in general, which comprises a shaft associated with the output and two countershafts which can be connected to the first shaft by means of clutches.
In industrial vehicles in general, there is a technical problem related to changing the speed ratio when the vehicle is under stress, or rather related to shifting speeds while torque is applied, as well as to the automation of said shifts in an easy manner so as to avoid distracting the operator from the maneuvers he is performing.